Transformers The War for Earth: The Last Knight, Episode 1
by RoboticOverlord
Summary: This is one of the prequels for my all new storyline "Transformers Legion" My basic idea was to rewrite the Movies and make them better. Now its based off of Transformers The Last Knight. Also, I post the prequels in backwards order. Hope you guys enjoy this :)
1. chapter 1

EPISODE 1: Thousands of years ago, the legendary Knights of Cybertron crashed on Earth, their captain, Lancelon, is dead. They travel and meet Merlin a drunk magician, he takes them to King Arthur and the Knights of the Roundtable, Later on the Knights introduce themselves. A few years later, a battle erupted between the Knights and the Saxons, King Arthur's men said that they're losing and they need an edge to battle, he said they need must stand their ground remain fighting, meanwhile Merlin is asking for Dragonstorm's help. Dragonstorm angrily said that he wouldn't help due to one of their Knights dying, Merlin told him that he knew Cybertron is dying and he pleaded for him not to let theirs die, Steelbane emerged from the ship and gave him as staff to control his father. Merlin asked why the staff would control Dragonstorm. Steelbane said that when his father transforms, tremendous rage is given out and he will attack anything, he uses the Staff to control him. "Fine. I shall help you Humans finish this. After that, Leave us." Dragonstorm replied. Dragonstorm transforms and Merlin controls him. Dragonstorm arrives at the battle destroying the Saxons, King Arthur and his men engage yelling ''No Sacrifice, No Victory!" After that day the Knights allowed the Cybertronian Knights to be part of the Roundtable. Until all the Knights disappeared however... In Chicago... A few kids arrive at a abandoned construction site that was attacked during the Battle of Chicago, they find an old Autobot podship with an old ''Transformer'' inside, they accidentally awaken him, they jump out but and were found by a TRF Sentry. The Sentry told them to surrender until they started running, meanwhile a girl with a bottle full of liquid nitrogen throws it at a Sentry and knocks it down, an Autobot ties another one's legs to eachother and places a grenade on it. The Autobot the girl run she guides the kids to shelter. She finds the Autobot arriving, "What is that thing?" the kids ask. "As far as your'e concerned, he's my brother." the girl replies. "Wait what's you're name?" the kids ask. The shelter lifts up and the kids start freaking out. It turns out to be a Transformer! "Hello!" the bot said. The girl said that his name is Canopy, then they ask how long she lived with them.They tell her that Transformers are dangerous, Canopy hears and assures them that he doesn't attack. The little Autobot covers his eyes. "Do you know what its like to lose your entire planet, your home? To a bunch of assholes?! They have NOWHERE to go!" the girl yelled. The little bot tells her to calm down. A Sentry finds them and shoots down the big bot badly,He starts bleeding out. The girl starts crying because she doesnt want him to die. Until Bumblebee and Cade arrive! Bee hops on the Sentry destroys it, while Cade rescues the kids. Bumblebee then carries the bot. "Canopy? Sqweeks? Where have you been! Why didn't you meet us?!" Bee asked. "We went into hiding after we returned to America after WWII, time hasn't aged us well." Canopy said.The girl is suprised that they were in WWII. Cade was able to get the kids out. "We should get to the Junkyard before anyone shows up, Bee load Canopy on my truck." Cade says. Unfortunately Barricade spots them and reports to Megatron. Cogman said that something in the Roundtable was moving, Burton said its finally happening, the end of the world, Cogman freaked out, ''Are you saying its coming?'', ''Yes Cogman, both are coming.'' ''You need to find an old friend.''

Hope you guys liked this Episode! I wrote this awhile back and thought I should put it on Fanfiction! Let me know your thoughts criticisms!


	2. Episode 2

EPISODE 2 "Ancient": On the way to base, Bumblebee finds a crashed ship in a building he investigates it to find a Knight of Iacon in there. "A Knight? C'mon get up, I'm taking you back to base." Bumblebee said. "No, You, must continue. Seagas N'tomei." the Knight says to him as he hands him a Talisman. "What is this!?" Bumblebee says as the Talisman wraps around his forearm. "Well, I'll have to ask Daytrader this." Bumblebee checks the Knight. "He's dead..." Bumblebee then transforms drives with Cade.

Barricade arrives to Megatron's hiding place. He transforms and opens the gate. "How are you liking that new body?" Barricade asks Megs. "Get that out of my face! Report..." Megatron says as Barricade's headlights shine on him. "I saw a Knight, he gave Bumblebee a Talisman, whatever that is." "Is the Knight alive?" "No." Megatron then sets a car on fire. "You let the Talisman get away?! Do you have any idea what it does?!" "No sir, I don't" "It means Bumblebee is a Knight!" Megs yells. "Barricade get the others, today we hunt."

Megatron Barricade travel to Namibia, Africa: the TRF's base. In space... Optimus lands on a destroyed Cybertron. "W-what? I was supposed to find my Maker, not here. What have I done?" Optimus says as he gets up. "I am you Maker, Optimus." a voice says to him. Optimus hears it from the Ignition Chamber, the Knight's base. He gets in and sees Quintessa. 'You! The Great Deciver on my world?!" Optimus yells. He then slashes Quintessa until she catches his blade.

"You dare strike your Maker?!" Quintessa says as she slaps Prime. A red mark appears on Prime's face. "I'm disappointed with you Nemesis Orion. You became a Knight? And a Prime?! You were made to destroy." "No, I don't care what you call me, I will never destroy my home." "My perfect creation, rebelling against me." "Your precious Earth...is Unicron." "No, it can't be." "I'm going to tell you all about it."

"During Primus's battle with Unicron, Primus was infected with Dark Energon. He knew his people were going to evacuate, your war only worsened it. Earth was made so if Unicron dies, he could transform Earth, and us it's core as a body." Quintessa explains. "Your'e going to kill Earth for me. Do you understand?" "Never." Prime defies. "Very well." Quintessa then electrocutes him.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee co. arrive at the Junkyard. "No fear, no hate no anger." Drift says as he meditates upside down on a sword. Ptero lands on his foot. "No fear, no anger, no hate Drift. It's just the calm hand if Primus helping you keep balance." Ptero pecks his foot. "That's it! Get off me you flying pest!" "When is Prime comin' back? It's boring on this Primus forsaken rock." Crosshairs asks.

Bumblebee co. arrive. "Hey Bee is back! Have you seen Hot Rod?" Blurr asks. "No, we found these two." Bee says. "Do any of you have medical training?" Canopy says wearily. "Um medical training? Nah we don't have that. Hound! We got one struck by a missile!" Drift says. "I'm on it. C'mon soldier ya did good." Hound says. Grimlock shows up. Grimlock roars then transforms.

"Me Grimlock hungry, want metal to eat." Grimlock says as he chews on a police cruiser. "Grimlock! Spit that out right now, we're gonna be in deep shit if we don't return it!" Cade yells. Grimlock then spits it out. "Ey Bee! We got Daytrader comin' in!" Gears yells. Later on Megatron Barricade land in Namibia, ready to release the captured Cons...


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE 3 ''New Bots''

Megatron lands in Namibia, he drops Barricade off. "Well that was fun." Barricade said. "Enough, don't ever do that again. If we were caught, we won't have a chance to get the others." "Relax Megs, you're supposed to be mighty right?" "Sigh...I wish you were still agressive. Come, the base is just ahead." Megatron and Barricade walk towards the base.

A bunch of soldiers come out of the barracks and fire at the 'Cons. Megatron quickly dispatches them with his sword. "Too easy." Megs said. "Where are the Decepticons you captured!" Barricade yells at a soldier he pinned down. "The warden knows where they are! I'm just a soldier!" Megatron tells Barricade they're going inside. Barricade quickly kills the human. Megatron blasts the entrance open with his Fusion Cannon. They kill all the people in the building.

"Megatron! I think I found the warden!" Megatron grabs the warden and squeezes him. "I want my crew, human." "O-ok, don't kill me please." the warden pleaded. Megatron sets him down and the warden operates. "I need names." "Motorhawk." It cuts to Motorhawk being pulled out a cell. "Whaddup fellas! Man, isn't a good day to kill ya'll right now? Oh and I'm definitely gonna kill you mofos later. Hahaha!"

The warden deactivates Motorhawk's restraints. Motorhawk realizes hes free and pulls out his guns and shoots all the soldiers. "Hell yeah! I'm free bitches!" "Wait, you said this wasn't part of the deal?!" Barricade then points his pistol at the warden. "Ok, next?" Megatron smiled, "Nitro Zeus." Nitro is being removed from his cell. "Baby I'm free at last! Thank Megatron I'm free!" he yells as hes being pulled out. "Thank you for your hospitality Tim! By the way Enrique...Say hello to your wife for me, hehe." Enrique just flips him off.

"Next?" "Onslaught." It shows Onslaught breaking through the entrance. "Your'e gonna need a bigger door." The warden deactivates his restraints, which is a wrecking ball tied to his neck. Onslaughts sees this and wrecks the entire room. He walks out breaking the rest if the chain and smashes the security camera. "Whizbang." Megatron ordered the warden.

"Will ya hurry up? I got an appointment to fix these dents you fellas gave me." Whizbang says. The restraints are deactivated and Whizbang shoots everyone. "Holy Pit I'm free! See ya never bitches!" He exclaims. Whizbang transforms and flies out of the room. "Is there anyone else? We only have one other prisoner left." "Last but not least...Hooligan." Barricade stops Megatron.

"Hooligan, sir? That bastard killed most of us! Remember the battle of Vos? He almost got your entire squadron killed!" "Barricade, I need all of my soldiers. Hooligan is weak compared to me." "Human! Release our little friend." Hooligan is writhing in his restraints, he breaks open muzzle. "I'LL EAT YOUR BRAINS!" he screeches. The warden releases him and they all watch as Hooligan kills and devours the soldiers. Barricade throws up Energon while Megatron is grinning at the horror.

"Thank you human, you were useful." Megatron says as he blasts the warden. Motorhawk, Nitro, Onslaught, Whizbang and Hooligan meet up. "Hey I remember you guys." Motorhawk says. "Yeah, we're being released. Ya think a Con got us out?" Whizbang asks. Megatron and Barricade walk in. "My fellow Decepticons, I have freed you. And you will all follow my orders, if you resist, you wil die." "Um who are you?" Motorhawk asks. "Looks like someone cosplaying as Megatron." Nitro says.

"You idiots, I am Megatron!" Nitro starts walking up to Megatron until Onslaught stops him. "Wait, he is Megatron." Onslaught says. "Oh what are you? A mind reader?" Nitro says. "Nitro you're a dumbass. Do you not see the symbol on his helmet?" Nitro looks and sees Megatron's marking for "Fallen's Son". "Oh shit it is Megatron!" Nitro exclaims. All the Decepticons bow to him. "We wasted 10 minutes sir." Barricade tells Megs.

"No matter, once we leave this hell-hole. The Talisman will be ours." "Ours huh? I expected to say "mine" but that works too." Barricade says. "Nevermind, its mine." Megs tells him. "Decepticons! Begin our assault!" The Cons then see TRF soldiers and ready their weapons and kill them...


End file.
